Complete Acceptance
by Xerosonic
Summary: After the group splits up to meet at the mall in order to get past "them", Saeko and Takashi have a moment of reprieve inside the shrine they are hiding in. Inside, the secrets come out, and their emotions take form. Takashi X Saeko, one-shot lemon.


**A/N So, after a lot of consideration about this, I finally decided that I'm going to post this after having it on file for so long. Sorry it took so long to the people who requested that I do this, I fell asleep at the deadline I mentioned. (I'm nocturnal so I end up falling asleep sometime around 2 but it happened earlier than expected.) Just for the record though, my source is coming straight from the manga. Although it's not that different from the anime I didn't want to for confusion to spawn and what not…not that I believe that would happen regardless. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

**Third Person View**

Saeko and Takashi had split with the group earlier near the highway so they could distract _them_ near the river. While the other group sneaks away to their meeting place at the Mall, Saeko and Takashi successfully got them to be targeted as they cut their way through the crowds of _them._ During that time however, Saeko had frozen a moment when she came across a bunch of children versions of _them. _This forcedTakashi to fire his weapon to get Saeko out of danger. Because of that, they needed to run to a different area before more begin to swarm the area after making so much noise. Both of them climbed a flight of stairs to hide away in an empty shrine for the rest of the day until the next morning.

It is night time now and both are rather tired from the fighting. Takashi looked around to find some form of light so they wouldn't be in the dark. "Don't want to be caught by any surprises we can't see right?" Takashi said to help brighten the mood along with the room. However Saeko didn't say anything in response. She is scrunched up near a doorway with her knees close to her head and her arms wrapped around them as she gazes at the floor. Takashi looked at her with a questioning and worrying outlook. "Why did you freeze all of the sudden?"

There was a brief pause, than Saeko finally began to speak again. "I'm not sure if you would understand, but will you listen to me?" Takashi nodded and decided that he should at least set up a sheet so they didn't have to sit on the cold, hardwood floor. Both sat down on it and traded words on a different subject for the moment, and then things finally picked up. "Takashi, you once asked me if i liked someone back at the sandbar." Takashi was taken aback by her statement and fumbled through his words to try and make decent reaction. Saeko cut in after that, explaining about how she did have someone she liked, along with why she never said anything and a little bit about her four years ago. She was attacked by the man, but the man was beaten down by her when she had her wooden sword in hand at that time with severe injuries. "Afterwards, the cops decided to let me go home."

"But wait, I know what you did was a little extreme by why did the cops had to arrest you like that?" Takashi asked; completely confused at this point.

"It wasn't because of injuring the man." She started to explain. "It was because I liked it." Saeko answered with a smug grin. Suddenly, she broke out in sheer excitement and placed her hand on her chest as she sat forward. "It made me feel so good to make him suffer! When I knew I had the upper hand, his frightened gaze was rather inviting…and I struck him down without hesitation!" She finally calmed down and clenched her other hand that kept her up on the mat. "I liked it. It was exhilarating." She sat back up and looked calm and collected as usual. "That is how I really am, what I am really like."

"I started turning out to be more like 'them' too." Takashi sweated, trying not to get too overwhelmed by her story.

"But you became like that _after_, not _before_." Saeko looked down to the ground with her eyes slightly about to close. "When I was in front of the fountain after we jumped out, I realized that I haven't changed at all. In fact, I think I'm becoming worse."

"Saeko." Takashi instinctively placed his hand on hers, which caused her to raise her head up in shock. He didn't say anything else after they made eye contact with each other and that moment lasted for a few moments. "If this is what you are, then I won't deny it. I accept you," Takashi paused for a moment to swallow his nervousness "all of you."

"Takashi." Saeko gasped. She was confused by his words and was concerned about what would happen next. Takashi clenches Saeko's hand a little more firmly and pulls her head onto his chest and caresses her in his arms. He held her close to him, not wanting to let go at all. Saeko returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up to meet eye contact with Takashi again, this time she drew herself closer to him. Takashi did the same and lowered his head to hers as they both made contact and locked their lips together. The feeling they had is shocking and ecstatic as the kiss became more ardent as their tongues danced together in a ballad in their own mouths. They broke away, but only a couple of inches and stared into each other's eyes with a sense of desire yearning from both of them.

"Saeko." Takashi spoke softly to her. "If you want a reason to live then at least live this moment for yourself to feel." Those words penetrated her thoughts, which caused her to wrap her arms around his head and pull him down on top of her. Takashi chest pushed against hers which forced him to blush slightly with nervousness. She smiles up to him warmly with an inviting look on her face. Whatever feeling that held Takashi back was shaken off and she lowly kissed along her neckline. Saeko winced a bit and started to breath heavily due to the smooth movements of Takashi's mouth. He eventually found his way to her ear and started to nibble on it. The sensitivity of that area made her moan once more and quiver in delight.

Saeko took dominance at that point and flipped Takashi over on his back and her sitting upright on top of him. Due to their actions already, her eyes became a lot softer than before when she gazes down on Takashi. She starts to unbutton her shirt and opens it up to reveal her black bra underneath while keeping her shirt still on her shoulders. Takashi removes both his fingerless gloves and puts them aside. He then reaches up to her breasts and gropes them both softly. Saeko moans more to the feeling and arcs back a bit as he continued on. During that time, Takashi removed one of his hands, brought it down to where her womanhood is located, and slowly began to play with that part of her. Saeko let out a sharp squeal, and then quickly placed her hand over her mouth to silence her reaction as she felt the sudden surge of pleasure fill her body. "Takashi, you're so evil." She said to him.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself now." Takashi replied back to her. "You just have such a beautiful body; it's hard not to hold back." Takashi took control this time and flipped her on her back with Takashi sitting up with and Saeko's legs on his shoulders. Without another word, Takashi went down and removed her black panties that were starting to get soaked from playing with her so much. "You seem to be having fun." Takashi said with a cheery manner to tease Saeko.

Saeko didn't give words to that comment, instead she smiled and didn't give the reaction Takashi expected as she brought him down lower to her womanhood with her legs that we on his shoulders. Takashi stared down on it for a few seconds, and blushed redder than his own blood can get. His breath that collided with Saeko's clit aroused her and caused her to flinch with expectations of what happens next. Takashi snapped out of it and placed his tongue along the surface of her pussy. Saeko's legs locked in place and kept him from leaving his position after the feeling of his tongue touched her. Takashi continued to allow his tongue to squirm around and eventually let it enter the inner parts of her vagina. He digs deeper into her, which makes her arc upwards from where she is lying down.

"T-Takashi!" Saeko called out his name. "That's so sudden!" Takashi ignored her voice and continued to swerve his tongue inside her left and right. Eventually, he decided to remove his tongue and suck on her clitoris. Saeko gasps again and clenches her teeth and hands. "N-No, I'm going to-" before she could finish, she already had let out an orgasm as she peaked in her futile resistance. She drops to the floor with her legs going limp and releasing Takashi from her grasp. Takashi sits back and stares down to see the aroused Saeko on her back. Saeko looks up to Takashi who was sitting above her and rises up from the ground. She crawls up to him and places her hands on his trousers. "My turn." She unzips his pants, but kept it on. She pulls out Takashi's hard on; it was unnaturally big for someone Takashi's age. "Whoa. It's huge." Saeko said as she stroked it. "I wonder if this could fit." Saeko sticks out her tongue and allowed his erection to slide in her mouth. She gobbled it all the way down to the base and Takashi reflexively bent forward over her while placing his hand on the back of Saeko's head.

"Saeko! That's feels-" He couldn't get the words out as the muscles in her mouth and throat clench tighter around his rod which kept him from thinking straight. She giggled internally and started to move slide his rod in and out. Without much effort, she managed to get him to unload himself inside her mouth. She ended up having to swallow down every last drop that he spurted out. When she finished, Saeko removed herself from his hard on and slightly kissed the head of his rod.

"A bit of a quick shot aren't you?" Saeko teased with the glare to match. Takashi's sweat drop was the only thing that he made as a reaction to her comment. Saeko extended her arms around his neck again and sat on upright on his lap with Takashi's arms wrapped around her waist. Once then, she slowly positions herself above Takashi's still rock hard penis and hovered over it. She was hesitant about moving on after that, but Takashi held her closer to him and she met at eye level with him. "Takashi?"

"I always respected you Saeko, I thought you were one of the most amazing girls I ever knew. Not by the way you fought, but by how you inspired me to be who I am even when I'm confused or unimportant." Saeko was taken by surprise by his comment to her and felt a something fill a void that grew inside her for so many years of her distancing her true self from others. Feeling a sense of joy from his words, she brought him closer to her until his head was planted in between her breasts. She never this kind of warmth before, and it felt so good to her. Takashi snuggled with her for those next few moments of peace between them.

"You ready?" Takashi questioned as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes with a concerned gaze. She nodded to him while giving a soft smile and Takashi took the lead by lowering her onto his rod. Slowly, he penetrated her until his rod was fully inside of the passage to her womb. Saeko winced slightly, but she was a strong woman so the pain didn't affect her much at all. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Saeko put on a brave face. "You can move now." With that said, Takashi began to move his hips up and down as he slid his rod in and out. Saeko panted, only feeling pleasure, not any pain, even though this was her first time. Takashi continued to move more vigorously than before and her panting became louder. "Hold on a second Takashi! You're moving too fast!" Saeko's energy was fading fast because of Takashi's rapid pace. She pushed Takashi forward, causing Takashi to land on his back. Saeko was now on top of Takashi, his hard on still inside of her and throbbing. She knew he was about to hit his limit now and started to move her hips. She did it slowly at first, but she picked up speed eventually.

She fell forward, now lying down on Takashi as she grips his coat and continues to move her hips. Takashi wrapped his left hand around her and his other hand was placed on her rear end as he gropes it gently. Saeko's teary eyed gaze met Takashi's and she reached up to grab hold of his head to pull herself towards him for another kiss. AS they did so, Takashi was at his limit now and his hard on began to throb violently.

"I can't hold it anymore." Takashi winced as he broke away from the kiss.

"S-Same here." Saeko admitted as she held onto to Takashi tightly. Her muscles tensed around her vaginal shaft as she climaxed and that gave way to having Takashi climax at the same time. Both of them held in their voices so they didn't attract _unwanted_ attention to themselves at this time. When Takashi had finished shooting his load, he relaxed himself, and let his body go limp at that moment. Saeko did the same, but even after that they still remained connected to each other. Neither of them wanted to separate from the other and they wrapped their arms around each other as both began to doze off. Takashi was the first to doze off, but Saeko was still slightly awake. The smile that would normally be plastered on her face did not manifest, as if some form of sadness was holding it back. In the end, she fell asleep not smiling at all.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The two of them walked outside the shrine slowly and quietly so none of _them_ would notice. However, _they_ were coming their way regardless. Takashi looked around him to see that they were slowly becoming surrounded by them. He looks at the tree's and noticed that the leaves are bristling in the wind which created the noise that attracted _them._ "Damn it." Takashi cursed as he shouldered his weapon. "Saeko!" He looked over to her direction and saw her standing up right with her head slightly pouted and her hand on the hilt of her blade. She didn't really seem like she is ready to fight though. "Hey!" Takashi tried to get her attention again, which did and she raised her head, only for her to pout again with a sad look and her eyes shut.

Takashi ran up to her fast before _they_ began to swarm too close to them and grabbed her arm to pull her close to him. She was caught off guard and couldn't say a word as she was silenced by a passionate kiss which snapped her out of her gloomy daze. She was stunned for the moment and couldn't think of anything else to do besides deepen the kiss given to her. They broke from each other and stared for a few second. "Takashi." Saeko softly said.

"If you won't live for yourself, at least live for me." Takashi broke away and readied his firearm for use. He smiled warmly at her and said. "Now let's get back to the others."

Saeko only had one way to respond to that, and that was when she drew her sword and she got that same look on her face as she always did on the past when she fought _them_. She smirked and said, "Then you better take responsibility for having me here Takashi."

"Don't worry," Takashi started to speak as one of them crept close enough for him to smash the butt of his gun across its face. "I will." With that said and done, they now left onwards back to their groups meeting place as they fought side by side to the Mall. The smile that should have appeared last night had finally appeared on her face as she brightened up with more than just living on just to live on, but now she lives on for someone else other than herself.

* * *

**A/N Well, that's it for me. Seriously though, after all this time I don't know why no one had the balls to actually make this. To me I saw this as a great opportunity for a fic…PS I support neither pairing and I just go with what's given ^_^U. Besides that, I got seized the opportunity, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Do what you will for feedback; I like it since it gives inspiration to make more XD**

_**PS, going on vacation until December 6**__**th**__**. All my fics will be on hold until then**_


End file.
